A Rat's Tale: Caught! by Steve McQueen
by llHero
Summary: A Rat's Tale in which Steve catches our two favorite doctors doing something he doesn't quite understand....HouseWilson Slash


Disclaimer: Don't own them...:(

Summery: A rats tale in which Steve catches our two favorite doctors doing something he doesn't quite understand!

Warnings: Sex!

A Rats Tale: Caught! by Steve McQueen

It was a normal day, a normal boring day, as Steve McQueen sat still in his wheel looking out through the silver bars confining him, looking out into the wonderful world of Dr. Gregory House's apartment. It was the only world he'd ever known besides that of Stacy's house, the journey to his owner's office, and his odd adventure sniffing a lot of grotesque things, even him, a rat, would never venture to sniff on his own.

He liked it here.

Steve gazed into the kitchen, staring absent-mindedly at the large stack of dishes steadily growing day by day out of the sink.

"Where was his owner's friend?" He always seemed to clean things up a bit.

Steve rather liked this man (this cleanly man) that had been staying with them, he was beginning to wonder if he would become a permanent installation of the House/McQueen family.

He watched as the man he'd just been thinking of woke from his sleep and groggily lifted himself from the couch that had become his bed. The man walked to his cage shortly after that, carrying a little dish of what Steve's owner called "rat chow", placed it in his cage and walked into the kitchen. He sighed and began to do the dishes that stood towering over him.

Steve looked up from his delicious meal of rat chow and noticed his cage door not quite locked into place as it usually was. Freedom welcomed him into the wonderful world of Dr. Gregory House's apartment.

His tour of the world started in the bathroom, sniffing dirty laundry. It then continued with eating bits of stale crumbs off the kitchen floor. He took in all the sights and roamed the house for a few hours before stopping to nibble at old shoes in the closet. He had visited many interesting new places in the house of House, but it was getting late and he was getting tired.

He began to make his way to the one place he'd not seen yet. Steve glanced back into the living room and saw his owner and his owner's friend watching some TV show, he stopped for a second wondering why it was on mute before turning around and continuing on his way. He soon found himself fast asleep underneath the bed in his owner's room dreaming that the rat chow company had added cheese to the list of ingredients of his food

------

Earlier

"Wilson, where's Steve?"

"I don't know…"

"Damn it."

----

AN: the rest of the fic is rated M for sexual content

----

Steve awoke, alarmed by the loud noises coming from over head. He cautiously got up to investigate, climbing up the side of the bed to sit on the corner of the mattress, only to become more confused at the sight before him. He cocked his head to the side watching as his owner groaned, head thrown back in bliss. He looked to his owner's friend, whose head was nuzzled into the crook of his owner's neck giving it nips and kisses. The two were breathing hard as their hands searched each other's bodies.

Steve scooted closer.

His owner's friend, who, at the moment, was a very naked friend, had his body half draped over his very naked owner's. Steve watched as the friend went further to straddle his owner, head still buried in his neck.

Steve was not sure what to think of all this. The friend wasn't hurting his owner, but what were they doing? Steve sat close in fascination watching the two bodies continue to do…whatever it was they were doing in front of him. He moved up higher to the front of the bed and sat next to his owner's pillow to get a better view of everything.

His owner's friend, whom Steve just decided was his friend too, moved his head down to the chest of the body that was writhing beneath him and began trailing kisses across it. He stopped briefly at a nipple, sucking it roughly, before continuing his movements downward.

His owner let out a stifled moan and clutched at the bed sheets around him as new sounds Steve had never heard before escaped his lips. Steve noticed his friend's head bobbing up and down, and wondered if that was what was causing his owner to act so oddly.

His friend stopped the "bobbing" after a few minutes and lifted his head slightly, licking a part of his owner's body that Steve had never seen before from bottom to top, stopping at the tip to swirl his tongue around it. Just before his friend was about to swallow that…thing…back into his mouth he looked up and locked eyes with Steve.

---

Wilson stopped dead in his tracks and stared intently at the spot next to House's head.

"What the fuck Wilson, don't stop."

"House…" Wilson let out a chuckle.

"What!"

" I found Steve."

House turned his head to the spot his friend was staring at and the both began to laugh. The rat sat innocently staring back and let out a squeak. A few minutes later, after the laughter subsided, House looked back at Wilson expectedly.

Wilson looked back nervously.

"…Wilson?"

"Uh…"

"What is it?"

Wilson stared down at the friend underneath him with an uneasy look on his face; he looked from the rat back to House then back to the rat.

"Wilson!"

"I can't do it when he's watching!"

---

AN: R&R! tell me if you like it!


End file.
